Collapsible beds are well known in the art. Designers of such beds have primarily kept in mind the need for a comfortable bed which can be folded to save needed floor space. Some of the well-known types of collapsible beds are the "sofa-beds", portable foldable beds and various foldable beds useful for camping purposes.
Till now all the above types of collapsible bed have had various disadvantages. Sofa beds tend to be very heavy and have relatively complicated folding mechanisms; portable beds are often lacking in aesthetic appearance, while the last-mentioned type can be relatively unstable and are in any case not suitable for home or apartment use.